Nico, the Gryffindor!
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: I stink at titles! Nico goes to Hogwarts,and everybody is suspicious! He had 3 detentions from Snape, and Harry is wondering who he really is... I stink at summaries, too. But it's a really good story! Trust me! It rocks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story, and new concept for me. I can't find the 4th Harry Potter book! I haven't read it yet! :( But, anyways, Nico is awesome, so none of you can review HIM! You have to review my STORY! Duh! So here it is!**

Nico's P.O.V.

I hoped this would work out. Honestly, not much of my life does. Oh yeah, and I don't take pity! (okay...I do...but not many people give it to me...No it's not because they know I'm a son of Hades! Okay...maybe it is.)

Anyway, here I was, minding my own business, balancing my books, trying to make my way towards the 'Hogwarts' castle, when some snobby, stupid, boy with white blond hair made me lose my balance by pushing me. And all my books scattered onto the floor. I gave him my famous 'death glare', which was really awesome by the way considering I'm a son of Hades and all. Another awesome streak: the boy saw the glare, and gave his dumb friends a nervous look, then ran off. Ha! I scared him out of his wits! My dad would be so proud...

I gathered my books, and walked into the castle. I found my way to the headmaster's office. I knocked, he told me to come in, and take a seat.

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo. I am Albus Dumbledore, but please call me Dumbledore."

"Alright..."

"How old are you..?"

"I am 13. Sir."

"Ah...then the 3rd year..." He said, taking some notes.

"Well, follow me, the feast shall start any minute" He said softly.

So I followed him to the HUGE (And amazing) dining pavillion.

"Wow..." I muttered.

He told me to go up on this 'stage' type thing, and wait there, until I was called. A hat was placed there, and every new student was trying it on. It kept calling out weird things like 'Gryffindor', 'Hufflepuff', 'Ravenclaw', and 'Slytherin.'

Naturally, I was the last one. I was called forth, and I sat on the stool, feeling like something bad was going to happen. Then they put the hat on me.

"Ah, yes. Braveness...intelligience...alertness...so cunning...could fit into any house, really."

I couldn't believe it! The hat was talking! Out loud!

"Now...let's see. Ah...your memories, and past. We can decide on those!"

_NO! DON'T DO IT!_ I thought.

"Oh...oh my...Blood, death, war, death, betrayal, death...SO MANY AWFUL THINGS! AND DEATH!"

_I warned you...!_

"Oh...no...no! GET ME OFF!" Someone ripped the hat off me before I could.

"That boy...has seen more than anybody! He's been through more than I could handle! He can withstand all those things without...without breaking...he is a GRYFFINDOR!"

Somebody pointed a shaky finger at the Gryffindor table, and I went there. Everybody was looking at me with either something like fear, or hate. I've seen both...it's not new to me. But mostly fear.

The ghosts especially. They moved into one corner as I walked. Huh...I wonder why...

Ron's P.O.V.

Man, this kid was SCARY!

He had super dark black hair, dark, olive green eyes, with a look of hate, regret, and power in them. He had really, really pale oliveish skin. He resembled a zombie. Yeah, that creepy.

But when I said this to Harry and Hermione, Harry chuckled (the man giggle) and Hermione punched me in the (man) gut.

She also said that it was rude to talk about someone like that. But it was what everybody, with the exeption of her, was talking about.

Plus, the way he made the hat scared like that made me wonder about his past. Apparently, Dumbledore was asking the hat what he saw, but Dumbledore said that this matter was not to be discussed with the us. Too bad.

I gave him a very, very, very freaked out look when he sat at the table. I swear he saw it, and when he looked me in the eyes, I saw those awful qualities about him. Of course, he probably had other qualities too, but you could probably only see them when he was in a good mood. In which he didn't look like he was in a good mood. Hermione gave him a smile. He didn't see that.

But when he saw the ghosts cowering in the corner, he had a look of confusion, but they seemed to pass some sort of 'mind conversation' and then he smiled. His smile was THE creepiest, most COLD look in the world, apart from his eyes.

Unfortunately, he was in the same year as us. The next day, we had potions, first thing! Neville and I are usually the worst in class, but he took 1st prize! He blew up the table, caldron, and anything within 3 feet if him. Of course, he didn't get hurt, but he got a detention with Snape! Geez...he had some bad luck...

Apparently, the detention scared Snape more than this 'Nico' kid...what could Nico have done to make Snape have a broken nose, a wound on his hand, and green hair? I mean, Nico didn't get out easily either. He had a greenish wound on his arm, and a limp. But, after school, he went up to the boy's dorm, and came out perfectly fine. He had no limp, and no injury what-so-ever! Something's wrong with this kid...

Hermione's P.O.V.

Nico had some of the same classes as me. But, unlike me (who sat at the very front row, and scooted my chair closer to the teacher), he sat in a shadowy corner, he never raised his hand, and frankly, nobody wanted to be his partner.

Sure, he was a little creepy, but that doesn't mean he isn't nice!

Boy, was I wrong.

Apparently, a Hufflepuff boy tried to be nice, and make friends with him. And he laughed. Exactly.

And when someone get's in trouble, he smirks at them! Evilly...

Then, one day in potions, he raised his hand (surprising) while Snape was giving a lecture on how to make a death potion. Snape called on him, and Nico said, "Why in the world would we waste our time making this stupid potion when we could just use a spell, or perhaps a very powerful sword, to kill someone?" Snape got angry at this, and gave him another detention. You could really tell Snape hated him!

This morning, Snape came down to breakfast with his arm in a sling! He also had burns on him...wonder why...Nico came down with a sprained ankle, but he didn't seem to notice the sprain. It was like pain was the least of his worries. Weird.

Harry's P.O.V.

Nico sat some how near me, and I decided to ask him about the sprained ankle business.

He replyed with absolutely no emotion, "I got in trouble with Snape. Had detention...and let's just say things never turn out well when I have detention..."

He got in trouble YET AGAIN with Snape today. This time, I had detention with him too. I shuddered at the thought of what might happen.

We were sitting down, quietly, when he sat up straight, and started fidgeting. He looked some what nervous, like something bad was going to happen.

This continued for another hour, until Snape yelled, "NOT AGAIN!"

Just then, some sort of sphinx came in, and started attacking us! I shot 15 different spells at it, wihout any effect.

Then Nico got up, and took out a sharp, black, short sword and attacked back. It bit him, he winced but kept fighting. It came out like this: he had 5 different bites, 3 different scratches. I had 2 different bites, and 1 scratch, Snape had 1 bite, and 1 scratch. Nico got the worst of it. His bites started turning green, the scratches were bleeding, but he didn't care. He ran to tend to my bites and what not. Then Snape yelled at him, and he ran (or tried to, having failed because of the wounds) up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. I followed, but not quite as fast. When I got there, he was just laying down, gritting his teeth because of the pain. I didn't feel a thing anymore, because he fixed me up with bandages.

When I woke up, Ron was trying to see my wounds. See if they were bad or not. But Nico told him not to remove the bandages. When Nico got up, Ron took one look at him, saw all the wounds he had, and turned back. He whispered something to me, too. "What happened?" I said "A sphinx attacked!" He said "Oh..." And looked back at Nico, who was trying to do something with his wounds. He looked in his bag, pulled out a canteen, looked inside, and muttered, "Ah, Zeus! No nectar?"

I wondered what he meant...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Another CHAPTER! YAY!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

When I walked into the boy's dormitory, the first thing I saw was(OMG! Backward word!) Ron helping Harry, and talking to him. Then I looked over by that new kid's bed, and saw he needed help much more than Harry. So I walked over to him.

He seemed to be looking inside a silver canteen. He muttered something like "Aw, Styx!" and put it down on the bed.

He sighed. Then he noticed that I was sitting right next to him, and said, "What are you doing?" I replied, "Well...it looks like you need more help than Harry, and I don't know why Ron isn't helping you. So...maybe I could..." It came out more like a question than an answer.

"I don't need any help..." he grumbled.

"You obviously do."

"Nope."

"Yes, you do."

"Not likely."

"Very likely."

"Probably not."

"Well, I'm going to do it any way, so you might as well give up."

"I never give up."

"Really? Never?"

"Yep."

I sighed. He never said I couldn't give up...

Even though I really wanted to help him, I new that he wouldn't let me. So I decided to ask some questions instead. "Hey, who are your parents?"

He glared at me. "My mother died, quite a while ago..."

"Oh...Do you have any siblings?"

"She died, 2 years ago."

"Oh..."

There was a long silence. I think even Harry and Ron heard that conversation.

Then Ron ruined the silence. "What happened to her?"

Nico glared at him. Then he said...

Ron's P.O.V.

Nico was giving me the death glare. I was kinda creeped out by it, but then he answered.

"She left me for a group of girls who hate boys, and then got herself killed. Not exactly on purpose."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's not like you made up the stupid girl's group. You couldn't have had anything to do with it."

Geez. He's kinda rude. "Well, I guess that's true..."

More silence. He really wasn't a talker.

Harry, Hermione, and I went down for breakfast.

Then we started talking about him. Yeah. Him. As in 'Nico.'

"So what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We got attacked by a sphinx, and he fought it with some sort of sword." Harry answered.

"How? Didn't you try to do anything?"

"I tried several different spells, none of them worked! It was like this thing was something other than a wizarding world monster!"

"But...how did he fight it?"

"He's really good with that sword! He wasn't even afraid of the thing! He even got bitten 5 times, and didn't care!"

"I saw that he got it worse than you or Snape..."

"Yeah, and here's the weird thing. He ran over to take care of MY wounds! He didn't even do anything with his!"

"What...?"

"I've heard him say that pain is just a distraction from what you need to do. He seems to think that it doesn't matter if he's hurt, he still has to take care of everything. I mean, he was really nice to try to fix me up and what not...but he looked like he was really hurt himself."

"Geez..."

"Yeah I know!" I said.

Then we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Lupin was talking to Nico. Lupin seemed to like Nico...I don't know why though... I decided to ask him. "Hey, Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why do you like to talk to that Nico kid?"

"Well...he knows about my...illness...he's very strong willed...and he's nice too..."

"He's never very nice around us..."

"That's because he's different from you. You don't really know him...much less try to...And you guys never were very nice to him. All you do is stare at him,out of fear. He says that nobody ever really talks to him. And he says he's used to the staring. It makes me wonder...how you guys treat him so unfairly. You don't know anything about him."

"But...but..."

"He likes to talk to me because he has things in common with me. I like to talk to him because he has things in common with me, too."

"He does?"

"Yes. He does. Now take a seat."

I walked over to a seat, and sat down in between Harry and Hermione. Harry asked, "What did he say?"

Then I answered, "He said that they have a lot in common, and that he wonders why people don't talk to him..."

"How much could they possibley have in common?" Harry asked.

But before I could answer, Professor Lupin started talking...

Harry's P.O.V.

*There's a time lapse, so get over it!*

Ron and I were sitting in our room talking, all alone. We were talking about _him. _Yes, 'him' as in 'Nico.' I said, "He's a little...weird..."

Then Ron exclaimed,"Um...HE'S MORE THAN WEIRD! He's a freakin' OUTCAST!"

"Professor Lupin doesn't think so..."

"Professor Lupin has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Yes...he does..."

"Harry..."

**Shorter than my usual, but I losing things to write about! HELP ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Especially the epic JK Riordan! This is to the people who either didn't review, or don't like: I feel so...betrayed...so...unloved...WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW? **

**This chapter was brought to you by: The one, the only...NICO DI ANGELO! Oh, yeah, and the...never mind...Hades said I didn't HAVE to!**

***Logan Lerman poofs in* **

**Logan: ON WITH THE STORY! WHAT HO!**

**ME: *screams in Nico's ear* *faints***

**Nico: *screams* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

Nico's P.O.V.

I was standing right by the boy's dormitory door, and I heard talking. I mean, don't get me wrong, I AM NOT AN EAVESDROPPER! But this was too interesting to pass up...

"He's a little...weird..." I think this was Harry.

"Um...HE'S MORE THAN WEIRD! He's a freakin' OUTCAST!"

"Professor Lupin doesn't think so..."

"Professor Lupin has NOTHING to do with this!"

"Yes...he does..."

"Harry...Look, everybody agrees that this 'Nico' kid is weird. And scary! And that he doesn't belong!"

I winced when I heard my name.

"Maybe...we could give him a chance?"

"He hasn't proved to us that he's worthy of a chance!"

"That doesn't mean we can't give him one!" Harry was getting angrier...

"Yes, IT DOES mean we can't!"

"NO! IT DOESN'T!"

"UGH!"

They stopped talking after this, and I had to go to my next class.

After that class, I went up to the dorm, to think about what they said...

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was mad at Ron. He blew off 3 classes! 3! So I went up to the boy's dormitory, attempting to find Ron.

But what I found wasn't a fire-haired, tall Weasley. It was a somewhat tall, black-haired di Angelo.

Nico was hugging his knees. He didn't seem to notice me, though. His thoughts seemed to be far off.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked.

"Oh...um...yeah?"

"I'm looking for Ron, he missed 3 classes!"

"Oh, well I don't really know where he is..."

He looked troubled. I couldn't help that I was so curious!

"Nico...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." I could tell he was lying. He wasn't all that good at it.

"Come on...you can tell me anything! I'll understand!"

"Not this..."

"Please!" I basically demanded.

He thought for a minute more, and then he agreed.

"Alright..."

"Well...what is it?"

"First I have to explain some things to you..."

He talked about how he was a ...demigod. A Greek demigod. This may sound absurd, but I lead myself to believe it! Everything he said sounded absolutely true! And I think I've read about them before...

"So, what does this have to do with it?"

"Well...my dad is...Hades..."

I gasped, "He is?"

"Yes, very much...He is definetly my dad..."

"Okay...and this is connected to...?"

"Well, I heard Harry and Ron talking about me today...They said that I was an outcast, that I'm scary...and that...that I don't belong..."

"What?"

"It's true! I will never belong anywhere! I AM an outcast, and I AM scary! You just won't admit it because I'm right here..."

"But you DO belong! You can have friends!"

"Those words, 'you can have friends...', I know someone said that to me..."

We sat in silence. And then he said:

"It hasn't been easy, you know. Only having the dead to talk to. Knowing that I'll never be accepted by the living. Only the dead respect me, and they only do it out of fear..."

(Quoting Rick!)

Ron's P.O.V.

The scary kid, Nico, apparently heard us talking about him. But he believed what we said about him, wich made me feel a little bad...

Hermione talked with him. She said he's really sweet and humble, but I wouldn't believe a word. Harry did though. Hermione and Harry started feeling bad bad about it. But I knew it was just an act!

They said he thinks he won't belong, ever in his life. I said 'exactly', and Hermione punched me.

Hermione seems to be protecting him lately. Whenever I say something not so nice about him, I get punched in the stomach, and she yells at me.

I think she know something about him that we don't. And I'm gonna find out!

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron and I were about to ask Nico what he told Hermione. We FINALLY found him! Ron said:

"You are keeping a secret! And we're going to find out!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you told Hermione something, and we want YOU TO TELL US!"

"Geez...you don't have to be so loud...

"YES I DO!"

"Alright! Fine! I'll tell you..." So he started explaining, with Ron occasionally yelling "LIES!" He said he was a demigod. A...child of Hades. He said hewas the ONLY child of Hades. But he had other friends in America that were demigods too. Just different parents. I found myself believing every word. Weird.

"I..I...I believe you." I said.

"You...you DO!"

"YES! I DO!"

"Wow...So you're okay with the fact that I am currently carrying a very dangerous sword, that I attract monsters, and that I can summon the undead?"

"Well...that'll take some getting used to.."

He laughed, and we headed to our next class. He seemed...happier now that he told us. I was happy for him. That was a HUGE secret! How can you keep something like that with only yourself?

**So, remember! REVIEW AND BE NICE ABOUT IT! Oh, and Hannah, if you're reading this, YOU ARE AWESOME! COMPLETELY! (Hannah's one of my super duper bff's and she is perhaps one of the awesomest people on earth!) YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW! Aphrodite's prettiness please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This chapter's a little different...not that it won't be good!

Nico: Yeah right...

Me: Geez...someone's being mean...and rude!

Nico: Ha! What did you expect?

Me: YOU will be NICE because if you replace the O with an E, your name will spell nice.

Nice: Hey! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Me: Oh, yes I can. On with the epic story!

Nice: Nooo-

**Narrator's P.O.V. (The narrator talks in a really deep British voice!)**

Over the next couple of weeks, Nico had been just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, now that he had made friends.

But, in about a month, he turned gloomier. He didn't show up for breakfast. He got more detention with Snape. What was wrong with him?

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I'd noticed change in Nico. He stopped smiling, or even smirking, altogether. He didn't laugh, he didn't talk, and he just seemed to be getting worse.

I decided to ask him what was wrong. He replied with a small amount of regret, and saddness in his voice, "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. Something is rolling through the world _right now_. The buzzing in my ears won't stop. Something bad IS happening RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, well...what's happening?" I said.

"I think...I think that either Poseidon is REALLY cranky, or Zeus, or...any god or goddess really."

"We'll help you!" Hermione said happily, like she would rather help Nico, and possibley get killed, than go to school. And THAT was a surprise.

"No, you can't. The gods won't let you up there."

"And where is 'there' exactly?" Ron asked.

"...The 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York. Or in other words...Olympus." Nico replied.

Hermione gasped. "You mean...you've been to MOUNT OLYMPUS?"

Other kids were giving us strange looks, like we sounded crazy. I doubted that we did.

"SHHHH! Don't yell it out loud!" Nico whispered.

"Why?...OH! Oh, sorry!"

"Yeah, sorry, whatever!"

"But, how do you think that the gods are really angry?" Ron asked. A typical Ron question.

"Well, you've heard about the Tsunamis and 8-point-something earthquake in Japan, right? Well, the gods OBVIOUSLY did that! And why would they do that? I don't know!"

"But...the question we need to figure out is: why are the gods so angry?"

"I just said that." Nico said.

**OMG! It's a cliffie! Too bad for you...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you awesome viewers! Hello JK Riordan! (She's an epically awesome friend!)**

**This chapter, lots of things are found out. EVEN THE BIG QUESTION! So, read...TO FIND OUT! (big letters are harder to read then little ones...to me!)**

Nico's P.O.V.

I decided to shadow travel to Olympus (not an easy task!) so I could find out why in the name of Zeus one of them is SO MAD! I told the others this. They wanted to come, but they backed out when I told them that they could a) kill you with their powers. b) burn you to ashes by showing you their true form. Or c) leave you alone. They especially said no when I mentioned that C was unlikely to happen.

I shadow traveled to the so called 'Empire State' building, and asked to go up to the 600th floor. To my surprise, EVERYONE was there! Jeez...my luck...

"What do you want?" Zeus asked in an irritated voice. Maybe it was him...

"I want to know who is causing all this...and why!" I told them confidently.

"Well...it was not JUST me. Any of you...?" He looked over to the others questionally.

Then, Poseidon stood up, and then Zeus stood up, and then, one by one, everyone stood up.

"Wait...who did it?" I was SO confused.

"Well...all of us did it."

"But...why?" I looked at all of them in confusion. Everyone, but my dad was standing. And my dad was in the underworld.

"Well...all of us, except your dad," he looked at me with distaste. "Is mad at those puny mortals. Because, some 'dude' in 4th grade said we sounded wimpy."

"WHAT! You're mad at the ENTIRE WORLD because some 9-year-old said you were weak? I got called that ALL THE FREAKING TIME! I never even complained! I just glared at them."

"He called me 'hot-tempered!' And he called Athena dumb, and Ares wimpy, and Poseidon dry! And-"

"What did he say about all of you?"

"He called your dad 'bright!' He called Aphrodite ugly! And Hestia cold! Not to mention he called Hephaestus a 'good-for-nothing-dude'!"

Everyone looked EXTREMELY angry! I've never seen the gods looking so offended! "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing...yet!"

"Yet...you PUNISH JAPAN?"

"I HAD to get my anger out some how!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Ugh! You guys are SO immature!"

"HEY!" They all yelled.

"I'm leaving...you violent immortals..."

I shadow traveled back to Hogwarts...wait till they hear!

*To be continued!*

**Hey! What happened to the other part? Oh..that right! I didn't make it yet! SORRY! Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been sick! And I currently am! [coughs] SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! BUT, even though I currently do not have an excuse, I would like to apologize in advance. Just in case I say that I own the PJO/HP it's a lie. By the way, if Nico is OOC, he can't be. I made him that way. HE IS MINE! (all rights go to me!)**

**Disclaimers: should go to Tartarus. Haha. You guys thought I would put the disclaimer in here. Well...YOU WERE WRONG! P**

**Warning: THIS CONTENT MAY CONTAIN WORDS. AND IT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR KIDS THAT CANNOT READ ONE WORD. SUCH AS "TO."**

**NICO'S P.O.V.**

I was FINALLY back at Hogwarts. Which is, by the way, an extremely ugly sounding place...but I've stayed in worse places. Such as one that doesn't sound so bad: The Lotus Hotel and Casino. UGH! Hate that place! They basically keep you captive there!

Anyways, after wandering through half the castle (I get lost easily! So what if I'm not a good navigator? Me + Abnormally Difficult to Navigate Castle = Trouble.) I FINALLY found them! I really mean finally. It took me over 2 hours to find them.

"Hey! Were have you been?" Harry asked.

"Well, it didn't take me long with the gods. I took up the most time TRYING TO FIND YOU!"

"What did they say?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Well, apparently some 4th grader insulted them. So they decided they would take their anger out at the world! Except my dad. He's fine. He told me he didn't really want anything to do with this. He also said he'd rather sleep. And he did."

"Wait a minute...a 4th grader said they weren't cool, so they destroyed everything?" Hermione asked.

"They are very cranky immortals..."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT ONE TO TALK!" I yelled, while everybody within 100 yards stared at me.

More thunder. This time I just groaned.

"So...are they gonna destroy anything near us?" Ron asked.

"I'm pretty sure they'll destroy everything within 7 light years away."

"Wow. Someone forgot to take their anger management medicine..."

"I'm pretty sure that Athena's planning how they're gonna do it right about...now."

They all groaned. Wow. I was suddenly very tired. I went up to the Gryffindor boy's dorms and happily went to bed. Yay. Sleep.

**How was it? Hope it was good enough to keep you satisfied. I'm gonna take out my contacts...They hurt.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A LOT of you guys have been saying that it's getting boring...So I'm gonna mix some stuff up!**

***Nico reads the script* Nico: WHAT? I just started to ACTUALLY do something nice like...3 chapters ago! Then you turn around and do THIS to me?**

**Me: Yes. And, quite frankly, you deserve it. THIS IS FOR GETTING PERCY LOCKED IN THE UNDERWORLD!**

**Nico: But that was a year ago...**

**Me: Too bad for you.**

**Disclaimers: Deserve to do my homework. THEY ARE SO MEAN!**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_2 weeks later_

Lately, Harry and the others have been avoiding me. Not like I care. But still...I thought I actually made a few friends... I wonder what's going on...

I was sitting alone in a classroom that morning, (yes, that actually happens a lot. Thank you shadow traveling. And watch that doesn't even work.) when I saw Hermione and Harry walking straight towards me.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. What about you?" I replied.

"You won't even admit you did it?" Harry asked.

"Uh...I'm lost. What did I do?"

"Ugh! You jerk!" What was wrong with Hermione? She seemed angry. _Oh, great thinking genious._

I looked at Harry. "Am I a jerk?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yes. You are to all of the people in this school!" Harry replied, angrily.

"What?"

They stormed off to their seats. Unfortunately, the class poured in, along with the teacher, and we got started.

After hours in the hallway trying to find them, and even more hours in the classrooms, I gave up. I went up to the Gryffindor room and sat there, thinking they would come at some time. I was wondering where the heck they were, when I decided to IM Percy. He would be home by now. I made a mist (don't ask me how, because it would take years to explain the spell) and tossed a drachma in. I said the words that I had to, or else I would end up talking to myself. And then Percy appeared. He was dressed in his pajamas, and was sitting on the couch watching some movie with Annabeth. I just stood there smiling. They didn't even take notice of me. That is, until Percy looked over, and screamed very loudly.

"AAHH! What are you doing here?" He said.

"AAH! This is an iris message. I'm not ACTUALLY there." I replied.

"Oh. What exactly do you want?"

Annabeth was completely absorbed in the movie. It must have been a documentary about rebuilding Olympus.

"Well, I was wondering...if you knew why in the name of Zeus the Hogwartians are mad at me..?"

"They're mad at you? Do you know why?"

"Dude! I was just asking you! Of course I don't know!"

"Well...We have to get to the bottom of this. Chiron sent you there. You HAVE to fit in."

"I really don't think that's possible."

"We are going to Hogwarts! Right Annabeth?"

Annabeth came out of her temporary daze. "Wha...what?"

"I'll explain to her. We'll be there in...2 days! What little...group would you be in?"

"It's called Gryffindor, NOW GET A MOVE ON! Someone's coming!"

"Bye!"

That was a close one. Do you think it would look normal for a wizard to be talking to a guy and his girlfriend over some mist? Probably not.

*To be continued*

**I know it wasn't too mind racking or anything, but the REAL drama will happen in the next chapter! **

**By the way, I wanna say thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed! And a special thanks to:**

**Franziska Von Karma, for being awesome.**

**., for reviewing.**

**Molala24, for loving my story, and giving a suggestion.**

**MyCharacterIsAwesome, for the awesome suggestion.**

**emilysieler99, for reviewing.**

**and any other person who reviewed more than one chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Wazzup? You are now entering chapter 8 of Nico, the Gryffindor! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimers: Need to be arrested. It's illegal to tell me that I don't own these books!**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

_2 days later, when Percy/Annabeth are arriving..._

"Hey! Hey, you! Hey! Percy! Annabeth! Yes, you!" I called over the loud noises of the crowd in the hallways of the massive castle.

"Hey! Hey, Nico. So...who are they?" Percy asked.

"They're over there. They won't talk to me. At all..." I pointed over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Okay. It's interrogating time!"

He walked over towards them, along with Annabeth.

I wonder what they'll ask. Whatever.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Okay...so some new people that I've never seen before in my life are walking towards me...after talking to Nico. And we're mad at Nico. That's a good sign! Not.

"So. Why in the name of Zeus are you guys mad at Nico?" This guy who strangely reasembled an American actor I've heard of said. I think the actor's name was...Lyde Lomin? Nah. It was somethin' else.

Hermione boldly said, "Because he lied to us!"

"What?" This girl with blonde, curly hair asked.

"He told us that those stupid Greek Gods are real! But in the books it says they're not!" She yelled.

"But-"

"Nothing! Tell Nico, 'Haha, very funny.' But we don't believe him." Hermione interrupted.

They walked away. YES! They looked like they carried sharp objects...I do not like sharp objects. Surprisingly.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that they don't believe Nico! They think he lied to them! IT WAS NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH! What _Vlacas'..._

"Hey! Nico!" I called over the crowd.

"WHY?" He answered.

"BECAUSE THEY DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Percy said.

"WHY?...AND HOW?"

"Well, they said they looked it up in a book. And the incorrect book said that the Greek Gods were not real."

"WHAT?"

"Okay...you can stop that now." I told him.

"Fine. But...how can they not believe me?"

"Because they trust books better than you."

"That's absurd."

"Actually, it's less absurd than you." Percy said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry. It's just you happen to lie a lot..."

"Hey! That was almost a year ago! What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Percy said in an unusually high voice.

"I feel so trusted...not."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

This headmaster guy, Dumpydur, allowed us to stay in the Gryffindor house with Nico until we were ready to leave. He also said that we didn't have to take classes! WOO HOO!

Annabeth and I were just sitting in the commons room, when that red head we talked to the day before came in.

He whispered, "I believe you."

"What?" I asked.

"I believe the Greek Gods are real."

Annabeth stared. I scrambled around in my seat until I could turn around.

"You do?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. And I'm not lying. My sister believes too." Yet another red head came out. But this one was younger, and she was a girl.

"I reall, truly do." She said.

"...Prove it." I said.

"How?" They asked in unison.

"Pray to our parents. Athena, Poseidon, and Hades." Annabeth said.

"Alright. How?" The male red head asked.

"Dump some food into the fire over there, and speak a blessing. To all of them."

"...Uh...okay."

They went to find some sort of food, dumped it in the fire, and spoke a blessing to them. Their's were so different. The girl's was, "I believe in you, Athena, Poseidon, and Hades."

The boy's was, "Hey! You! Yes you! Poseidon, Athena, and Hades! I'm trying to believe in you! So LISTEN UP!"

I'm pretty sure that they liked the girl's a whole lot better, but that's just what I think. Gods. Annabeth looked SO BEAUTIFUL today.

"...Percy...PERCY!"Annabeth called.

"Wha...WHAT?" I yelled.

"You didn't respond."

"Respond to what?"

She sighed. "Never mind."

*To be continued.*

**So...that's the end of chapter 8. Yeah. ;) HI FRANSIZKA VON KARMA! IF THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL IT! **

**See ya lata!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated in my LIFE. I've just gone astray from the "Nico" fanfics for a while... I've switched to mostly Leo. Well...ALL Leo, but...you know what I mean! So, sorry for it! I STILL have school until June 21st, and then a week after that I'm going on vacation, so I have a pretty busy summer... Heh... I just read that entire passage backwards! naC ouy lleps "N-U-F"? (Read backwards!) (deaR sdrawkcab!)**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I could tell from my dreams that the gods weren't exactly satisfied with that...

*DREAM, YOU FOOL!*

_When I woke up (still in my dreams), I found that that three Greek gods were staring at me, expectantly. Actually, three gods in particular... Athena, Poseidon, and my father, Hades._

_"Son of Hades, we feel that only one of those offerings were acceptable, and real. The young, red-haired boy did not believe in us, from what we can tell," Athena said, without any emotion in particular, "and therefore, we can only believe one. The small, red-haired girl, whom we assume is the sister of the boy, truly did believe we are here. Please, tell them this. If the boy truly believes, then we should be able to tell. Do you agree to tell them this message?"_

_I nodded my head. What was I supposed to do? Rudely say no, and punch them in the gut? I was talking to _GODS_ here!_

_Then, I _REALLY_ woke up..._

*CUT THE DREAMING OUT, YOU FOOL!*

I was on my way to tell them this, when I spotted two twin red-heads trying to prank some innocent 1st year.

"Hey! You! Do you know where your...er...sister and brother are?" I asked them.

They looked over and saw me, "Uh... I think they're in the commons. Why?"

"Special message," I replied.

And with that, I ran off toward the Gryffindor commons.

I spotted them, practicing spells on... each other? Weird.

"Hey, Ginny! Ron! Over here!" I called.

"What do you need? WAIT! I know! You contacted the gods and they want to give us two pet leprechauns!" Ron stated.

Ginny elbowed him, "No, Ron! Everyone knows they don't they're exstinct in New York!"

I looked at them strangely. "Uh...I don't... leprechauns are real?" I asked, in a higher-than-usual voice.

"Yeah! Actually, their gold disappears, but-" Ron started.

"Never mind... That's not what I came to tell you. I came to tell you...that they only believed one of you think they're there," I said.

"HA! In your face!" Ron shouted, pointing at Ginny's face.

"Actually, Ginny was the one. They don't think that you REALLY TRULY believe..." I said.

"WHAT?" he yelled, outraged.

"HA! In your face!" Ginny said, doing a little dance.

Then Percy and Annabeth walked into the room...

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

I replied first, "Well..."

**YES. OKAY! One chapter, ready for your enjoyment! Glad that's done! I've been wanting to get this done for two months... And I finally JUST wrote it today! Anybody want to wish me good luck on exams? ...NO? Okay...**


End file.
